Promise You'll Remember
by Gracewolf
Summary: One of the characters has awoken with only one memory and they're determined to find themselves in a world they know nothing about. Plz R&R. *ON HOLD*
1. Awakened

RG's Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast (unfortunately), the weird 'Jack' person from Jack in the Box commercials, a decent pair of socks, the Escaflowne cast, the DBZ cast, the Gundam Wing cast, the cast of CCS (Card Captor Sakura), a car, laundry detergent, a house, or Seto Kaiba *sniffles* (Seto's separate because he's my favourite and, no, most of these chars won't even come close to being in this fic, considering what it's about.)   
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
Promise You'll Remember: Chapter One-Awakened  
  
He gasped, at least, in his mind he did, it was that dream again. He stood as if he were a figure sitting off to the side, almost as if he were watching a movie of the past. He could see a shadowy form he couldn't make out and knew it was himself. He watched the scene again, as if were a broken record. He knew and could recall every last detail, but it still appeared-what did it mean? The shadowed form seemed to smile and raised its arm in greeting as a young girl turned and noticed him. She smiled as her eyes lit up and she waved at. She ran towards him and was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't see the truck, but he did. Without thinking, the form that was him lunged to save her, but too late. The dark figure stopped, tears falling from the hidden face as he banged his fist on the car, his cries and pleading, although silent, seemed to echo throughout his mind.  
  
After the dream, he was always plunged into darkness, always feeling as if he had been thrown to the freezing depths of an ocean he'd never seen. Always, it would be the same dream and never anything else but dark silence and his own thoughts. Why don't I ever see anything else? And... who exactly am I? Where am I? What is my purpose? I don't seem to even have one. I can't even remember anything but that one horrible scene, or is it my memory? It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm on my own. I don't even know what I look like, what I sound like. I know only that girl, her joy, her happiness, and her cry...  
  
"Doctor, look at this. His mind is going crazy. I think we may finally be reaching him." "That's impossible! We've been trying to get some reaction from him for months! How could he just now be waking?" "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I don't know," the nurse suddenly gasped, "Sir, he's going into convulsions!" 'Then why are you standing around? Drain the tank!" Doctor Khunm, head of project iota epsilon ordered. "Right away, Doctor Khunm, sir," one of the nurses obliged.  
  
Slowly, the liquid in the tank drained away to leave a young boy no older than sixteen lying on his chest, limbs splayed out, on the bottom. A couple near-by assistants gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What?" the doctor cried, "This can't be true! He should be no younger than thirty! Even his vital signs show it!" Doctor Khunm's raving stopped abruptly as the boy took a shuttering breath into his now working lungs and his eyes slowly flickered open. Everyone in the room was holding their breath.  
  
The boy took another, less troubled breath and asked in a hoarse whisper, "Wh, where am I? What am I... doing here...?" Without warning, he collapsed into a fit of coughing. "What are you waiting for? Help him!" the doctor yelled at one of the nurses. She quickly bowed her head as she and a few others ran to the boy's aid. Doctor Khunm smiled slyly as he turned his back. "And now," he told himself, "the real fun begins..."  
  
Ooooh... a cliff-hanger. Very suspenseful. But, don't worry, you'll find out who the boy is and maybe what the doctor's talking about in the next chapter. That is, if I get any reviews. I need at least two to continue. Also, I might do something special for the first one or two people that guess who the boy is. Here's a hint: he's not whom you think. Well, I guess that's it. See ya. ^_^   
  
~ RG 


	2. Discovery

RG's Refusal to do a Disclaimer: I refuse to do another disclaimer for the rest of this fic! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough* *cough* So, umm... sue m..- I mean, DON'T sue me, DON'T SUE ME!! Right... You can probably tell that I'm really hopped up on sugar right now, even if only is a bowl of sugar crisp-it's enough. Anyway, enjoy chapter two! ^_^  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Promise You'll Remember: Chapter Two-Discovery  
  
He sat on a couch wearing clothes given to him by one of the nurses. She smiled at him and said everything was going to be fine now. He didn't believe her. How could anything be fine when all he could remember was that girl? He didn't even know who he was, he only knew the girl. He suddenly realised that he had been crying and abruptly blocked the tears.  
  
"I won't cry until I have a reason to, until I know who I am," he told himself. He could feel eyes on his back as someone entered the room. Turning, he saw Doctor Khunm. The doctor smiled, back it wasn't kind like the nurse's, it made him feel like he had whenever his 'dream' ended. "I believe it's time you explained some things to me," the sixteen-year-old demanded. This only caused the doctor to smile again, "Oh, but I know, dear boy. That is why I'm here." "Oh, really? And where exactly is here?" he asked of Khunm. "I could tell you, but you wouldn't be able to recall even if I did. Now a few things have been bothering me about you, though. How is it that we've been trying to wake you from suspended animation for several months and you only now do so? And, also, why were you in that animation tank to begin with?" "I... don't know," realisation finally hit him, "Doctor, I don't even know my own name, not even how I look."  
  
The doctor smiled cunningly and snapped his fingers. Two of his assistants brought in a tall, thin, full-length... something covered by a sheet. "Now, my young friend, we have cleaned you up a bit, so you'll look better than you did before. But, are you sure that you want to see yourself? Because if you are, then just pull that sheet of the mirror and you will." The boy took a breath and swallowed hard, "Yes, of course I'm ready."  
  
Slowly, he got up and walked towards the covered mirror. Just as slowly, he reached his hand out and took hold of the sheet and, with one swift motion, it was off. He couldn't believe what looked back at him, what his reflection was. Standing before him, in loose fitting black pants and an equally loose white shirt was a boy of sixteen with midnight blue eyes and seemingly messy, jet-black hair. He stared at his reflection.  
  
Doctor Khunm stood behind him as he turn to meet his gaze. Khunm was holding out a dog chain in his right hand. The boy took it. "It says... Mokuba K-I can't make out the rest. What's it for?" "We found it in the suspended animation tank when it had been drained. I'm guessing you've just found your identity." The boy now known as Mokuba slowly nodded, but stared at the tag, thinking... "I suppose.. But, I still only know a possibility, only a first name that might not be mine, not a full name that I can promise has always belonged to me."  
  
This only caused the doctor to shake his head sadly as he turned away. In one sudden, quick motion, Doctor Khunm whipped back around and pointed behind Mokuba's shoulder, "Look ou...." He never heard the end of the last word before everything went black...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Ooooh... Another cliff-hanger... You can tell I really enjoy doing this to ya. I'm also pretty sure that you'd never have guessed it would be Mokuba, now sixteen. ^_^ I'm just sooo devious. Hehehe... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't tell what the doctor's up to, but don't worry. If I never tell you, it's because it was never important. Also, please, once again, R&R and maybe tell me what you think made Mokuba black out and who did it. Kay, see ya! ^_^  
  
~ RG 


	3. The Road I Travel

RG's Notes/Other Stuff: First off all, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while (To me, 12 hours is a while). Anyway, I haven't really been working that much on this fic, but now I'm back with another chapter. Yay! ^_^ So, I hope you enjoy it. Today we get to find out why Mokuba blacked out. Ooh... suspense... ^_^ Enjoy!   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Promise You'll Remember: Chapter 3-The Road I Travel  
  
Mokuba moaned and opened his eyes. He felt terrible and, judging by the pain in his head, he had been hit by something at least as heavy and hard as a brick. "Maybe a lead pipe..." he mumbled to himself. After several minutes of trying to stop the pain in his head, Mokuba realised that he was lying face down on the floor in the dark. Sitting up and looking around, he questioned, "Wh.. where am I?"  
  
"I believe I can give you some answers," a dark voice said as light flooded through an open doorway, slightly blinding Mokuba. "Who're you?" The figure, a silhouette in the light, just smiled and replied, "That is not of your concern. However, you do intrigue me and, if it will help to make you feel better, I will tell you. My name is Kaiba, nothing else, just Kaiba. Mokuba's eyes went wide as he recognised the name from... somewhere. "Do I.. know you?" he asked in an unsure voice. "I don't think so, Kaiba replied, "Anyway, there are some answers I want from one of my more... err... stubborn clients and I believe that you are the key to his thoughts." The confused teen gasped and backed away, still on the floor. "Why would I help you with anything?" Mokuba demanded. "Simple," answered the stranger, "I have some of the answers you're looking for."  
  
It had been three long, hated weeks since Mokuba first awakened in that darkened room, three long weeks of examinations. 'No,' he thought, 'they're more like torture sessions.'  
  
Hearing the click of his door unlocking, he stood, not wanting to get in trouble for not paying attention again. It was Léane, one of Kaiba's assistants. From the very beginning, she had been nice to Mokuba, almost like a... he couldn't remember the word, but it meant someone very special. "Good, you're here." "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" "Well," she whispered, "I was worried that Kaiba already gotten you." "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, suspicion creeping into his tone. "Kaiba's talking about how, not that you're of no use to him, he's going to dispose of you. I had been hoping to get you out before it happens." Somewhat shocked, Mokuba just starred before finding his voice and words once more, "If what you say is true, than we'd better go and quickly!" He sprang toward Léane as she turned and walked out.  
  
An hour later, he was running for his life through dense brush. Léane had fallen behind and made him promise to keep going no matter what. In the distance, Mokuba could make out the shout and yells of his pursuers. He hoped above all hope that Léane wouldn't get caught and he wished that she hadn't tried to help him. "Why.. am I.. here?" he panted, "And.. what.. exactly... am I.. running from?" Finally, he collapsed into the bushes, a dark, panting heap. "Oh, Léane, why the heck did you have to help me?" "Simply because you're too nice to let die."  
  
Mokuba looked up and smiled, "So, you made out all right." "Of course, my young friend, I could never let you leave without help. Especially since you don't know anything about what you're going to meet out there." She waved a hand vaguely in the direction they were heading. "You're right, thank-you, my friend," Mokuba smiled, but it was forced. How could he possibly be happy when he just realised that he was as helpless as a three- year-old in an old subway? 'Don't worry,' he thought to himself, 'I'll find my identity and my life again soon.'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
RG's More Authoress Notes: Well, I hope you liked it. O.o So, who is this Léane person and why did Kaiba need Mokuba. Not only that, but why is this man calling himself by that name? Keep reading to find out! Of course, I won't be posting another chapter for a day or so, so that really sucks for you, but oh well! See ya! ^_^   
  
~ RG 


	4. All I Have

RG's Authoress Notes: Okay, well I know that you're all INCREDIABLY angry and/or annoyed at me for taking SO LONG! *Dodges various pieces of rotten fruits and vegetables* I get the point! -_- Anyway, so here's chapter. Sorry that I took so long.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Promise You'll Remember: Chapter 4-All I Have  
  
"Ach!" Mokuba yelped as he stumbled once more. "Are you all right?" Léane asked as she helped him up. "No more than usual, unless you count my pride." This last comment made Léane smile. "Of course, I think it might have disappeared a while ago, don't you?" Laughing, Mokuba's friend agreed, "I'm afraid so, my friend. Hey! Look over there!" Mokuba instantly found himself gaping as he stared at the vast lights spread out below him. "Is that... where we're going?" he questioned in a still-amazed whisper. "Yes, that's it. I haven't been to 'Destiny's Light', or DT, as most call it, for ages." Mokuba grinned with enthusiasm, "Well, I won't get to know it by just standing here, now will I? Let's go!" With his last two words, the sixteen-year-old grabbed the wrist of his older friend and began running down the tree-topped hill they had been standing on, Léane in tow.  
  
Kaiba grinned at the report he held. "So, they're in Destiny's Light City. Léane's probably planning to him with one of her friend's. Fair enough, I suppose... Be sure to keep them in your sights at all times. I don't want to lose them, especially the boy," Kaiba said near-calmly, but failing to mask his rage, to one of his men, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go Now!" "Yes sir!" the man soluted before darting off to give orders. "Did you seriously think you could best me, Mokuba? I thought you, of all people, would know better than that. Chosen indeed. Oh, well, I'll have you soon enough." Kaiba laughed as he left the room.  
  
"This has got to be the best food I've ever tasted!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ribbed into a chicken leg, followed by mashed potatoes, a steak, three different drinks, and a few vegetables. "Well, considering what you've had to eat before this..." Léane drifted off, letting him know that she would have expected nothing less. Mokuba looked at her and grinned happily. "Thanks so much, my friend. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now." Léane blushed, but continued to eat, herself. "Mokuba, later I'm going to take you to visit one of my friends. I won't tell you his name yet, but I think he'll be able to help you." At this, the boy look up, "Are we going to be staying there? Because I really you're house and, especially, you're food." She smiled, but knew that she had to go through with this, "No, Mokuba, we aren't staying their. You, however, will be." Mokuba's fork clattered to his plate, "You... you're not... leaving, are you, Léane?" Sighing, she nodded, "I'm afraid so, my brave young friend. I have... business to attend to, and it's much to dangerous for you to come with me." "No..." the boys eyes were wide as he watched the only friend he had, no matter how short the time they had been together was, try to explain why he couldn't come. "I-I understand. Don't worry, I'll be find. Just... promise me you'll come back sometime? Promise you'll come see me again?" "Mokuba, I never said..." "You didn't need to, Léane, I could tell. I know that you won't be back for a very long time and that I may never see you again. But, please, promise you'll remember?" With a sigh, Léane bowed her head, "I can not promise you that we will see each other ever again, but I will promise you that, wherever I go, I will always remember you, Mokuba." They hugged for a moment before Léane mentioned that they had to leave immediately.  
  
Horus Mutou stood as he heard a knock at is door. He gasped as he opened it. "L-Léane, is it really you?" "Yes, Horus, it's me" They embraced and then Horus finally noticed the young boy standing beside her, his deep grey eyes watching him carefully. "Who's this?" Horus asked, referring to the boy. "My name is Mokuba. I'm in need of help and Léane has told me that you could provide it." "Oh, I see. This true, my old friend?" "Yes, Horus, it is. I was hoping he could stay with you for a bit, while I'm away on business. When he feels ready to leave, please allow him to. I must leave strait-away in the morning and I need to talk with you tonight," Léane said quietly, "Mokuba, I will miss you greatly." "As I will miss you, Léane. Is there somewhere I could sleep, sir?" "Certainly, just let me show you to your room then. By the way, my name's Horus Mutou. Feel free to call me by my first name," Horus smiled at his guest. At that moment Mokuba stopped, "Mutou? I'm sure I've heard that name before. Do you have any relatives near here?" Khunm shook his head and smiled, "Not unless you count memorials and graveyards. I've been the only Mutou around for at least ten years, well, at least, I'm the only one I know of." "Oh, I see. Thank-you, anyway... Horus." "Anytime, my friend. Now let's get you to that room." As he was led to a room near the back of the house, Mokuba thought about all he'd learned. 'Mutou.. Mutou... Where do I know it from?'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
RG's End-of-Chapter Stuff: Well, okay, so that was all right, I guess. Well, at least, I think it was pretty good. So, who is this Horus Mutou? Why does he have that last name? What/where does Léane have to do/go? What must Mokuba learn from Horus? All these questions may actually be answered in the next chapter, but I highly doubt it. Anyway, once again, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, and I apologise for this chapter being kind of short. I truly hope that you're enjoying this so far. Please R&R. See ya! ^_^  
  
~ RG 


	5. Before You Can Succeed Growing Stronger

RG's Authoress Notes: *cough* *cough* HA! *points at people* Now you HAVE to stop being mad at me for not updating, because y'know what? I DID! Anyhow... Here's chapter 5.  
  
You should really try to be pleased with me because my birthday's on Saturday (the 22nd) so I've actually taken time off from rambling about what I want so I could write this. Anyway...  
  
I really am sorry for the delay. First I was supposed to update on Christmas break, then I was going to do it last month, but now, here on spring break, I have done it! Mwahahaha! So, I'm sorry for taking so long, feel free to NOT flame me as I now have something that will take care of any flames, my Black Skull Dragon! ^_^U Sorry, but I finally got the cards I need to summon him, so he is now the one who will cause any flames to run away in fear. Oh yeah, I've also put people's words into separate paragraph... things to make it easier to read. So, without any further adu, on with the fic!   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Promise You'll Remember: Chapter 5 - Before You Can Succeed (Growing Stronger)  
  
Mokuba yawned and stretched as he slowly opened his eyes. He had been staying with Horus for over two weeks now. Every morning, the well-aged man had him wake up early to help with chores, among other things. Despite the hard work, Mokuba found himself smiling more often then he had before, even with Léane.  
  
"You up yet, Mokuba?" Horus called from the hall.  
  
Yawning again, Mokuba stood lazily and replied, "Yes, I'm up. I'll be at the table in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"All right, then. But, hurry up. You need to pick up a few things for me today."  
  
After eating, Mokuba found himself walking down to the near-by store. Over the past couple of weeks, he had gotten to know some of the guys who worked there. He was already beginning to think of some of them as friends.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing, Mokuba?" one of them greeted him. He smiled and waved before beginning to work his way through the aisles of food and other products.  
  
"Hmm, that's funny," the young teen mumbled to himself, "There's hardly anything on the list Horus gave me. He usually waits until we need much more than this." Mokuba decided that he'd just dismiss the small oddity and continued on his way to collect the small amount of food that was on the list.  
  
Mokuba waved to a couple people as he left and started walking back to Horus' home. As he walked up his guardian's driveway, he heard some strange sounds coming from inside. Growing worried, he hurried through the door.  
  
Dropping the bag of groceries in the front hall, Mokuba called out, "Hey, Horus? Are you here?" He heard the sounds again. They were coming from the main room at the front of the house. Mokuba slowly walked toward the large room, "Horus, is that you?"  
  
The ageing man looked up as Mokuba entered. He smiled cheerfully before going back to his workout. All the furniture in the room had been pushed off to the sides. Several mats covered the now vacant floor-space and set up in what seemed to be random places were a few punching bags, dummies, and other equipment.  
  
Mokuba stared on in awe. "What is all this?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Horus grinned, "So, I take it that you like what I've done with the place. You see, this," he waved his hand towards the middle of the room and all of the training equipment, "is your new training area. I've finally decided to pull out the old black belt and everything."  
  
"My what?" Mokuba was still a little dumbstruck from what had happened to the once beautifully set up room.  
  
"Your training area. I've given it a considerable amount of thought and have finally decided that you are ready to begin your training in the martial arts. This is, of course, one of the main reasons Léane brought you to me instead of one of the many other more qualified people."  
  
Mokuba stared, "Umm... okay, I guess. So, what exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
Horus gave an exaggerated sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he said to himself before answering Mokuba's question. "Well, my young friend, I'm going to start you off with the basic blocks, punches, and kicks. After that, you'll move on to the tough stuff."  
  
Three days later, Mokuba was lying sprawled out on one of the mats, every muscle in his body, including some that he didn't know existed, was sore. 'So,' he thought sarcastically, 'these are the basics. I can't wait until the hard stuff starts'.  
  
"C'mon, Mokuba. Before you can even come close to succeeding in whatever it is you must do, you must learn to train your mind with your body. If you can't manage even the basics, how will you ever get any farther?" Horus lectured.  
  
"Well, I suppose..." Mokuba began, but was cut off by the usually friendly old man.  
  
"You suppose?! Please focus. You can't just 'suppose', you have to 'do'! Don't you want to grow stronger and find out about your past? Don't you want to help Léane?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes went wide. He had just realised exactly why he was doing this. "Of course I want to help, Horus. Léane is my best and truest friend. I'll stop at nothing to help her because I owe her my life. Don't worry, I won't stop until I succeed." That night, Mokuba's muscles hurt more than ever, but he didn't care anymore because he knew what his mission was, for the moment, at least.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
RG's Finishing Speech-Type-Thing: Wow, would you look at that - a whole new chapter. I'm so proud *sniff* So, Mokuba was brought to Horus to train in the Martial Arts. I wonder what will come of it now that he has motivation. I'll try to get something on where Léane's going in the next chapter. Also, just in case you're wondering, though I have no clue why you would be, Horus is, in some way related to Yugi, but I can't tell you how because that would ruin part the story. Though, outside of this story, he's Yugi's cousin. Anyway, as you can see, there's no actual cliffhanger in this chapter. Yay.. -_-U But, that's okay! ^_^ So, please R&R. And don't forget, any flames will be given to my new Black Skull Dragon, now known as Daemon. Thanks. ^_^  
  
~RG 


End file.
